The Maria Show
''The Maria Show ''is a YouTube web series originally created by YouTube user, MariaFromArthur. A total of 20 episodes were made on the channel, with a secondary channel, NewMariaFromArthur being made later in 2011. The episode's titles and plots are very similar to AGK82's Angry German Kid ''series. Sadly, MariaFromArthur got terminated for violating Google's Terms of Service. As of April 2017, the secondary channel, NewMariaFromArthur still remains intact, with only six episodes viewable to watch. On April 21, 2017, YouTube user Pip2010 announced that he is going to be rebooting the series starting with episode 21. Two days later, he released the first episode in the reboot, [[Maria Plays Pac-Man|''Maria Plays Pac-Man]]. Episodes Season 1 # Maria Sees Herself on TV # Maria Goes to School # Maria Gets Revenge on the School # Maria's Easter # Maria Plays the Scary Maze Game # Maria vs. Angry German Kid # Maria Watches Fat Girls on TV # Maria Goes to Jail # Maria Wants to Throw a Party # Maria Watches Leave Britney Alone # Maria Goes on Ebay # Maria and the Thunderstorm # Maria Gets RickRoll'd # Maria and the Prank Calls # Maria Goes to McDonald's # Maria and the 1990's Commercials (Part 1) # Maria and the 1990's Commercials (Part 2) # Maria Watches The Grudge # Maria and the Math Test # Maria Gets Busted Season 2 # Maria Plays Pac-Man # Maria Watches Fred # Maria and the End of the World # Maria's Nightmare # Maria Watches Stop Calling Me a Homo # Maria Watches Another Homo Video # Maria's 2nd Nightmare # Maria Kills Fred... Again # Maria Watches Gingers Do Have Souls # Maria Goes to Circuit City # Maria Gets Her YouTube Account Suspended # Maria's Good Dream # Maria Watches Greatest Freakout Ever # Maria vs. ChristianU2Uber Part 1 # Maria vs. ChristianU2Uber Part 2 # Maria Gets Annoyed By Her TV # Maria's New TV # Maria Gets Annoyed by Mario Head # Maria Watches iMichael # Maria Plays Silver Surfer Season 3 # Maria Goes Camping # Maria's YouTube Account Gets Hacked # Maria Plays Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde # Maria Watches Angry Video Game Nerd # Maria Gets Revenge On Her Mom # Maria Watches More Fat Girls on TV # Maria Writes an Essay # Maria Gets Attacked by Twilight Fangirls # Maria Gets Revenge on the Twilight Fangirls # Maria's Mom Returns # Maria's Birthday # Maria's New Teacher # Maria Takes the Stupid Quiz # Maria's Christmas Carol # Maria Retakes the Stupid Quiz # Maria Cuts School # Maria Watches More 1990's Commercials # Maria Watches Even More 1990's Commercials # Maria Plays Lester the Unlikely # Maria Gets Detention Season 4 # Maria vs. Alex Part 1 # Maria vs. Alex Part 2 # Maria Goes to Summer School # Maria Plays DDR # Maria Goes on Xbox Live # Maria Goes to a New School # Maria Pretends to be Sick # Maria Watches Suicidemouse.avi # Steve Babysits Maria Part 1 # Steve Babysits Maria Part 2 # Steve Babysits Maria Part 3 # Maria vs. Sue Ellen